


The beasts embrace

by Multifangirl69



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eye Trauma, Hurt No Comfort, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, No happy end, Please tell me if tags needed to be add, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is just bad, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Maybe Jacob wasn't so strong, maybe he was just too stubborn to die. But only the beast can show him the truth.





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started playing Odyssey and I got into a whole assassins creed mood. When I went through my fanfiction folder from 2016 I found this one. It was originally written in german (because that's my native language, so my english might not be perfect, especially when it comes to grammar, if there are too many mistakes I go over it again) and I thought with my new found motivation it's the perfect opportunity to rewrite it in english. Changed a lot about it, my writing style changed a lot over the last 3 years.  
> Please read the tags. This isn't a nice fanfiction, I am weird and I like torturing my favorite characters.
> 
> But just to make sure everyone got it, WARNINGS: Rape, Torture and No happy end
> 
> Enjoy this disaster, I always appreciate feedback~

Pearl Attaway had betrayed him, she was a liar and used him from the very beginning. All Jacob wanted was spitful revenge and end this charade once and for all. But it only took one misstep, one wrong move. He couldn't react fast enough and felt a swift fist against his jaw. And that was all it took to make him fall.

Of course he had tried to escape. Calculated at the start, swift movements, precise hits. Useless. And soon it all spiraled into weak, desperate attempts of kicking and screaming. Pearl only laughed right in his face as the blighter pushed him down on his knees. His hood was ripped off, exposing him to a crowd of strangers in red, all taunting him. The laughter died as the woman right in front of him spoke.

"It's too bad our cooperation ended so soon, Mister Frye. Good associates are so hard to come by these days," she sneered against long fingers, hiding a grin. Of course his defeat delighted her. Jacob didn't respond, dropping his head as if bowing to her, taking the mockery dripping from her pink lips.

They took him straight to Crawford Starrick, who eyed him like a hunter the deer he just shot. He was just as pleased as his cousin before, but no smile twisted on his face, only his eyes shining with a faint hint of pride. Jacob glared back, still fire in his eyes and every muscle twitched at the thought of fighting back.

It was a cat and mouse game between them. The hunter caught it's prey, holding it down with strong paws, yet the mouse will find a way to escape, knowing the cat wasn't here to kill. It would just wiggle its way from under the paw, fleeing from the sharp claws reaching for the tender flesh.

"At first you were just a cockroach, a minor impediment in the grand scheme of things. But you had to do more and more and more, until you became a plague," Starrick hissed, eyebrows dropping and making his eyes seem smaller and more tired. Jacob just starred again, only observing every small movement in the mans face.

"But now you're sitting in front of me, your chain in my hand. I won, don't you agree?" Starrick asked, leaning back against his desk. The edges of his mouth twitched, almost twisting into a crooked smile, but only a laugh escaped. Gone as quickly as it came. How sure he was that he was the victor in this.

"My sister is still out there. She will get me out of here and we're going to threw you off the throne," Jacob drawled back at him. The cat might be bigger and stronger, but the mouse wasn't going to give up. Now now, not because of him.

"She will kneel just like you. But don't worry, I won't kill you. It would be a waste. Instead you will tell me everything about your silly organisation, assassin," Starrick simply stated, reaching behind him and coming back with a dagger. It fit perfectly to his elegant suit and rings decorating his fingers with the golden handle and green sparkling jewels. Jacob only laughed, his glare filled with mocking amusement.

"Of course. I didn't expect you to comply so easily, but you will. Maybe earlier than you think." Starrick was obviously confident in whatever he was planning. Though Jacob continued to only disregard his threats. As much as he didn't care about templars finding out assassin secrets, unlike his sister, his stubbornes and pride kept him from opening his mouth too wide.

"Take him into a cell. No food, no water and take his clothes," Starrick commanded with a short glimpse at the two blighters holding Jacob down. The men both gave a nod, forcing the prisoner on his feet and pushing him out the room.

 

Jacob didn't know how long he was sitting in that cell, all sense of time had left him. Maybe it only had been a few days, maybe weeks. They only gave him just enough food to survive, but his muscle mass had suffered. Under his pale skin bone was starting to show and he felt weak, too soft to do anything.

At first he had laughed, called after the guards how he was going to escape and beat them in real combat, if they were even brave enough to confront him. But soon enough his taunting stopped as his throat became dry, painful scratching with every word. His breath was heavy, the air burning in his lungs. He kept coughing and it only got worse through it.

He was also dirty, unwashed. A disgusting sensation stuck to every bit of naked skin, his own smell mixed with the stuffy air around him making him feel ill. So far, he had only throw up once. Sadly right after his meal and after feeling so empty, he tried his best to keep everything in after that.

The metal door opened and soft light flooded the room, still bright enough to make him squint through it. Jacob pressed his naked back against the stone wall behind, feeling sharp stones pushing into his flesh, scratching at his skin.

"Stand up," the man, who stopped right in front of Jacob, ordered. He only starred up in confusion, not moving a muscle. The blighter grunted in frustration and just grabbed the prisoners arm, forcing him up on his feet. His vision blurred with the sudden movement and his trembling legs almost gave up under him. Only the iron grip on his arm kept him upright.

The man cursed under his breath when Jacob stumbled on the stairs, almost losing the hold on him. A harsh pull at the assassins arm made him follow again with careful steps. From the stone ground a painful coldness was creeping up his already stiff legs. On the next level the clean, smooth wood wasn't much better, leaving splinter in the sensitive skin.

The blighter led Jacob through an all so familiar hallway, the last thing he saw before being dragged down into the cell. Right, up the long staircase and left.

There were other men in red, standing or walking past them, guarding every corner. Most of them ignored Jacob, a few took a quick glance in curiousity. He couldn't help, but feel exposed. Not just naked, more like his skin had been ripped off and every bit bone and flesh could be seen. Old and new wounds, silver scars in harsh contrast to his sun tanned skin. Nothing was hidden and it left a vulnerable sensation never felt before.

They stopped in front of a large door, beautifully decorated with ornaments, and the blighter knocked on the red painted wood. Jacob didn't want to be here, he couldn't stand the thought of Starrick seeing him like that. Weak and useless. How much it was going to inflate the mans ego.

"Mr.Starrick, I'm bringing you the prisoner," the man in red stated as he pushed down the golden handle and opened one door side, continuing to push the assassin in front of him. From the door over to the neatly decorated desk with the templar sitting behind it, not minding them even a glance as he took a sip from a expensive looking cup. Between the long fingers there were blue lines visible on the pure white.

"Closer," Starrick directed with a swift hand movement, eyes still locked on his tea.

The blighter gave a quick nod and pushed Jacob further. The carpet scratched against his feet as he was forced around the desk and down on his knees as they stopped in front of the man dressed in a slick black suit. Lilac stripes lined at the edges.

Starricks piercing gaze finally moved from the cup up to observe the man to his feet. The familiar pride of a hunter sparked in his eyes, making Jacobs insides twist in burning shame.

"Now, I hope the days weren't too awful. I would like to believe I'm a good host," Starrick spoke, voice dripping with such spite, Jacob could feel it sharp like a knife against his throat. But only his fingers twitched in response, a staunch glare starring back. The man above sighed with a bitter hint of disappointment and gave the blighter behind Jacob another command with a simple hand gesture. In a moment Jacob was basically dragged over the floor, the carpet making his skin burn and his barren attempts of struggle only tightened the grip on his arm and throat. 

Between Starricks legs he came to a hold again.

"I knew it was going to be difficult to break you. People like you-" Starrick leaned forward, his voice softened into a whisper "-don't know when they lost. But you will know soon enough."

Jacob wanted to pull back as the mans warm fingers brushed against his chin, but as the mouse looked up into the cats sharp eyes it knew to act subdued. Again, only his fingers jerked, his sharp nails dragging along his thighs and leaving red lines. The only thing speaking out his frustration as the fingers kept running along his throat. An unspoken threat.

"I will break you piece by piece, until all you wish for is the sweet salvation of death. You will regret ever coming to london," Starrick continued, his breath burning wet against Jacobs face as he was forced closer. His legs were shaking, but the hand curled around his neck kept him upright, so he had no other choice but to place his shaking hands on the mans knees to get some kind of support.

"Maybe you will even fall for me and beg me to never throw you away." Honeysweet voice, only a hush against Jacobs trembling lips as he unconsciously shuffled even closer. He couldn't see the smile twisting behind Starricks well trimmed mustache, but feel it as the last bit of room between their mouths closed.

Jacob almost sighed at the tenderness of the kiss, the feel of dark hair tickling his cheek and chin sending shivers down his spine. A fire seemed to burn every inch of his body. First seeping in his skin, biting through flesh down to his bone. And yet, even with the flames licking every inch of his body, he was shaking against Starricks subtle touches on his neck and shoulders.

He was almost disappointed when the man pulled back.

"How greedy," Starrick purred in satisfaction as he leaned back in his chair. His fingers ghosted slowly along Jacobs chin up to the half opened mouth, thumb stroking along the quivering lip, silently begging for more.

"You will never break me," Jacob growled against the unwanted touch, aware how fragile he sounded, almost as needy as the templar above him thought.

"You're not the first man I break, Jacob," Starrick returned, the assassins name melting on his tongue like sugar. Almost as if it was something fascinating, new and interesting. The sudden shudder driving through every muscle forced Jacob to drop his gaze onto the ground.

"Just try it, I will never obey." Everything inside him was screaming every possible threat he could think of, but those few words were already enough to make his throat burn again. Starrick said nothing for a long moment, dragging the uncomfortable silence, knowing how much it pained the boy to keep down.

"You kissed back. Intentionally or not, you're already weak. Just a few more days and you will beg me for more."

Another long moment of agonizing silence. Jacob still refused to look at the man again or say another word.

"But maybe I have to do something extra, just to make really sure," Starrick pondered, shifting in his chair and commanding the blighter quietly standing there to bring Jacob back into the cell.

 

The hours went by and Jacob lost count of them again. At least he got more food and water. Why, he didn't know if Starrick was so eager before about breaking him. Or maybe he was worried Jacob might die. A joking thought that couldn't make him laugh.

At point he was lost in a stretching thought of emptiness as he observed a spide in the corner when a loud, echoing voice startled him fully awake. Jacob swallowed, the motion leaving an ache in his dry throat. It was another prisoner, demanding to be let go, but oh how familiar the voice sounded.

No, it couldn't be. A faint spark of hope, he was only partially aware of, lightened up as he told himself no over and over again.

The heavy door opened, this time he didn't had to squint against the light because a guard had placed a torch on the wall a while back. So Jacob could fully concentrate on the blighter and the man struggling in his tight grip. His eyes were concealed by a grey piece of cloth, but still. Jacob knew who this man was.

And the shining spark darkened until only leaving a swallowing darkness.

As the blighter pushed Frederick onto the cold stone floor he payed no attention to the surprised assassin shifting closer. The policeman looked around in confusion when the blighters hand left his arm, trying to orientate through his temporary blindness.

"You have no right to imprison me! I am Sergeant Abberline and I will make sure that you will be put into jail!" In every other situation, Jacob might have laughed about Fredericks behaviour, but now all he could do was stare.

"Quiet, you have nothing to say here," the blighter spat back and gave the policeman a swift hit into the back of his head, silencing him. Jacob opened his mouth to defend his friend, but it would only make it worse. He kept quiet and waited until the blighter was gone.

"This can't be happening...why me?" Frederick whispered, moving his arms before remembering that they were bound behind his back with thick rope. Hesitantly Jacob crawled closer, his body aching with the slow movements as if screaming at him to just lay down. But he pushed the pain away until he was right next to Frederick, who was still cursing and struggling. With a twitch he stopped when the weight of a hand on his shoulder registered in his brain.

"Who is there?" he quickly asked, turning in his place, but stopping midtrack again when his leg collided with the assassins.

"It's me," Jacob answered as calmly as he managed through his worry and surprise.

"Jacob..." Frederick whispered, voice suddenly so weak. Under the tender hand of the assassin he seemed to relax, shoulder falling and breath calming between trembling lips. Jacob carefully moved his hands behind the mans head, pulling at the knot and watching it fall down, suddenly all forgotten.

"It's really you." Pure relieve sang with Fredericks voice and a faint shimmer of something unnameable flickered in his eyes when their eyes met. Jacob swallowed against the pain again, hands still hovering behind the other mans head.

For moments they just gazed at each other, no word exchanged between them, but it was enough. Jacob knew that Frederick could see the silent apology in the assassins eyes, but also the happiness of seeing a friendly face again. It was good that he understood from just looking into his eyes, because every word he wanted to say got stuck in his throat. Suddenly it became hard to breath through a thick ball of guilt.

"Are you okay? Miss Frye said you were kidnapped! I guess she was right. Where are we?" Frederick asked, breaking the intense staring to look around. Not that there was much to see except stone, a torch and the heavy door. In response Jacob pulled back his hands, but stayed close to the other, even with the cold slowly numbing his legs.

"Starrick. I guess this is his own personal torture dungeon," he replied, following Fredericks curious eyes.

"You were here the whole time? Miss Frye didn't know where you were, but said it's probably in relation to a certain Pearl Attaway," Frederick continued, raising in eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes. She's Starricks cousin. I didn't know and worked with her. I was so stupid, she used me and I was so angry when I found out...Got myself captured when I tried to kill her," Jacob explained, earning a judging head shake from the other man.

"You should have asked your sister-" Frederick pondered for a moment "-or me for help."

"I just wonder why they brought you here..." Jacob mused. As if they had just waited outside the door for the right moment, the blighter came back, followed by the star of the night, Starrick.

"Hold him back," Starrick commanded. The blighter gave a quick nod and grabbed Jacob, pulling him back to the wall where the spider had crawled into its hiding spot a long time ago. Jacob barely had time to react and it only really got to him what was happening when he felt a heavy boot on his right thigh, weighing him down with all the mans strength. He would have worried about breaking a bone, but his attention was all on his friend.

"A policeman helping the assassins. And here I thought I've seen it all," Starrick laughed, eyes fixated on the man kneeling in front of him. Frederick tried to look mad, but his demeanor was fragile.

"Your money won't help you when the people find out you-" A sound between a grunt and a yelp stopped his own words when the man above hit right into his stomach with a swift kick. Frederick hunched over, groaning, breath heavy against his knees.

"Leave him alone! Why is he here?" Jacob barked, gripping and pushing at the leg still on him.

"Why? You will see, boy," Starrick simply returned, spite dripping with the words.

"What do you want?" Fredericks voice was still relatively calm despite the pain.

"I want his obedience." In synch with his answer, Starrick grabbed the kneelings mans throat, long finger squeezing just for a moment. Panic started to build in Jacob, tightening his chest when he finally noticed the pliers in the templars other hand.

He would take everything. Every injury. Every humiliation. Everything! But he couldn't take watching his friend being hurt.

"Whatever you're planning, don't! I'm the one you want to break, so hurt me," Jacob yelled, struggling more against the boot on his chest. Starrick didn't even look at him. His hand wandered along Fredericks sensitive throat, feeling the adams apple moving against it with every deep breath. The fingers curled around his chin, holding him still and forcing his mouth open with only little pressure.

In Fredericks eyes the shimmer of anything good was replaced by a heavy haze of dread. Slowly the fear twisted his whole face, making him struggle against the iron grip as the metal tool drew closer. Slowly. Agonizingly slow. A predator playing with its prey. Jacob screamed for Starrick to stop, ignoring the intense burn in his lungs begging him to stop.

Nothing, not one reaction from Starrick. Only laughter from the blighter above him.

The sound of the cold metal hitting one of Fredericks teeth barely reached him, but made Jacob stop for a moment. He observed with horror how his friends chest heaved too fast, he could imagine the sound of his heart beating too loud. A moment of nothingness dragged into eternity.

And then Starrick started to pull.

Jacob couldn't bear it no longer to watch and closed his eyes, turning his head away. All there was, was darkness and the screams of his friend. So much pain, the mere thought of what he had to endure making Jacobs skin itch.

"That worked better than expected." Starricks voice was harsh through the white noise. Jacobs hands had dropped from the leg on top, fingers now curling against the hard stone. He slowly twisted his gaze back to Frederick when only whimper and breathing echoed in the room.

Just from the way his head was hanging, blood dripping from his lower lip, Jacob knew how much he was suffering. He didn't even need to see the tooth held by the metal tool, but his eyes still wandered to it.

"Please, leave him alone. I will talk, I will tell you everything about the assassins," Jacob huffed in defeat, stretching out his arm as if trying to reach Frederick. The amused scoff from Starrick made him pause. And the templar turning and coming closer made him pull back again.

"That's not important anymore. All I want is for you to submit like the mutt you are," Starrick sneered, catching Jacobs retreating hand with a quick step. He easily pinned it down with his perfect, clean shoe. Twisting the heel against the back of the hand elicited a beautiful groan from the assassins lips.

"I will do everything you want, just leave Freddy alone." Jacob hated his voice, full of desperation, almost begging like a coward.

"You're weaker than I thought. Led by emotions, what a big mistake," Starrick said, obvious amusement behind weak bitterness. He looked up at the blighter, commanding him with a simple hand gesture to go to Frederick.

"You think I'm just gonna let him go?" Starrick asked, pausing his twisting foot, but keeping the heel pushed against the hand. The stunned face Jacob returned made the man above laugh.

"How much pain can a person endure until they faint?" It was an irrelevant question, only asked to heighten Jacobs panic even more. The blighter took the tool from Starrick and turned to Frederick. His small voice hushed no, unheard by anyone but Jacob.

And the assassin could only watch the man in red pushing Frederick down, making him hit the stone underneath hard enough to knock out all air. Jacob opened his mouth to protest, but he knew it would be useless. Instead he looked up at the templar, returning this dangerous, hungry gaze. Almost hypnotic.

"No, leave him alone! I beg you, I will do whatever you want. Just stop hurting him," Jacob beseeched, grabbing at Starricks leg with his free hand. But the man above stayed silent, only watching his prey in victory. A small gesture was all it took again for the blighter to follow instructions.

"Open your mouth," the man in red demanded, a merciless grip on Fredericks chin again. Jacob couldn't breath, his throat too tight as if something was choking him. He closed his eyes again, turning away. Starrick didn't force him to look, the man knew that Fredericks screams were enough torture.

 

At the end, Starrick was holding four teeth in his hand, eyes fixated on Fredericks collapsed figure. Unmoving, but still aware, if the quiet whimpers were anything to go by. Jacob kneeled in front of the templar. Face empty, eyes just watching his friend. Wet lines still stained his cheeks.

"This man is really important to you." A simple statement, but true nonetheless. Frederick was important to Jacob, more than he would ever admit.

"Now now, you belong to me and I won't allow that you think about anyone else," Starrick contiuned and looked back at the assassin to his feet.

"But you should know I'm not a a complete asshole. You love him-" The words stung somewhere in Jacobs chest. No reaction from Frederick. Did he even hear them? "-and I want to give you a chance to be...connected with him."

His voice, too calm, almost indifferent. The tone, smoky and dark, hunting Jacob a shiver down his back. Fear was creeping under his skin like some kind of insect, leaving a sick feeling everywhere it crawled.

Starrick didn't even blink, only the corners of his mouth twitched as if trying to twist into a smile when he placed a hand against Jacobs jaw. The assassins eyes widened as the mans other hand slowly inched closer, teeth still in his hold. Trying to pull away was useless and the pressure against his bone became painful too fast, forcing his mouth open.

Iron taste was the first washing through his mouth when the teeth hit his tongue. Jacob caughed against them running down his throat. The man above him jerked back a little with Jacobs tight grip on his wrist. But he stayed and pushed Jacobs mouth shut, making him swallow in reflex.

"You're insane," he spat through retching.

"I'm not insane, if I was, I would have...No, that's not important," Starrick drawled and turned back to the blighter.

"Get some help. The assassin has to take a bath and about the policeman..."

A moment of thinking, a moment to obviously just make this worse for the two prisoners.

"Let him go, but make sure he stays quiet," Starrick ordered and left the room. The blighter followed. Only when the door had fallen close did Jacob move back over to Frederick. Carefully he helped his friend up, reacting quick enough to make sure the man didn't throw up on his legs.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Jacob hushed, stroking between Fredericks shoulder blades to sooth him at least a little. He spat out the last bit of vomit and blood before turning to look back at the assassin. A small smile curling his red stained lips, too soft. Only making the frye feel even worse.

"It's not. When I'm out of here, I will inform your sister and we will get you out," Frederick replied, twitching in surprise at the sudden hand on his cheek. Jacob gave a small nod and brushed a thumb along Fredericks eye lid, catching a stray tear.

"He really hurt you. He will regret that," Jacob whispered, more to himself than actually to his friend and leaned over. A faint tingle filled him when his lips met Fredericks. The tender kiss awokened something inside him again, fueled the spark of hope he thought was gone.

"Don't do something stupid," Frederick mumbled back, obviously concerned. Jacob just laughed and promised to be careful. Their lips met again, tasting each other like it was the last time.

Maybe it was, maybe all their words were just empty vows to make them feel better.

"Promise me...that you come back..." Maybe it was all a lie.

"I promise," Frederick hushed, smiling so gently. They both knew it won't happened, but lying was easier than admitting that Starrick was another ruthless villain and his promises were just as empty as theirs.

Jacob let go of his friend when the door opened again, the doors heavy sound like thunder, foretelling the storm. Three men in red entered, one pushing Frederick up to his feet and leading him out. It took a long moment before the other two forced the assassin out the room as well. The third was long gone to guide Frederick into his unknown fate.

It was really too easy to lie to himself and denying that he knew what fate awaited his friend.


	2. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the tags in mind. I always enjoy feedback~

Jacob was bathed by two maids, who also helped him get into some fresh underwear. Nothing else, of course. A familiar blighter directed him up the stairs, but not to the room from before, instead up another staircase. They stopped in front of a door much smaller than the other, but equally fancy.

"Mister Starrick?" The blighter pushed open the door, shoving Jacob forward into the dim lit room. Only a few candles shrouded the room into a fiery haze. In the shimmer he could see most of the interior, furniture made with dark wood. Under his feet a carpet scratched his skin, a motive of an dark blue abyss. Somewhere in the back of his mind he whispered a wish to be swallowed by it.

Starrick was standing at the window, observing the assassin like a statue he considered buying on the market place. In his hand he swayed a glass still half way filled with sombre red wine. The bitter mix of alcohol and grapes still came through the smell of fire.

"Thank you. You can go now," he simply said, gesturing the blighter away with his free hand, who swiftly obeyed.

"Your friend is fine, apart from a few bruises," Starrick stated, knowing the question was burning on Jacobs tongue. With his gaze fixed on every inch of naked skin, he approached the adressed. Jacob took a step back, legs trembling under him from being barely used. He knew it wasn't true. A lie he made himself believe.

"He's free, you can calm down. He was only here to really show you how much power I hold," Starrick continued, unfaced by Jacobs silence. A soft groan escaped his throat as he took a sip from the wine. Jacob pulled away his gaze, swallowing down the pain in his throat from screaming before. No one had given him any water today.

And Starrick, of course, noticed the others pleading eyes.

"You want the rest?" he asked, amused how Jacob was looking down at the glass. Begging wasn't his style, but oh god, the dry taste stuck to his tongue was killing him. He gave a small nod in defeat. Starrick stopped right in front of him, too close, close enough to make the other feel his body heat. Against the cells coldness still lingering in his muscles, it was soothing and he hated that feeling.

And the templars mocking smile just tormented him for the decision to give up even more. The cat knew the mouse couldn't escape.

"It would be a waste. One of my best wines and you want me to give it to a mutt who can't even wash himself?" Starrick jeered, taking another sip. A knowing smirk twisted his lips against the glass when he noticed the way Jacob was swallowing so desperately.

"But if you really want it. Beg. Like the paltry dog you are." 

Jacob could just stop himself from dodging the mans free hand reaching out to him. His face contorted into a frown at the feeling of the others long fingers pressing against his throat like a noose.

"And how?" Jacob asked. Even with his voice sounding broken and weak, his glare was firm against the templars amused gaze. He accepted his defeat. Everyone loses at some point in time. At least he still had his empty hopes that his sister was going to help him.

"Kneel and ask nicely," Starrick answered. His deep voice, the growl behind the words, was felt through his hand and made Jacob shiver against the wandering fingers. An unwanted heat burned down his spine, too good in a situation like this. And too good not to fall for.

Slowly he followed, dropping down to his knees and sighing at the relief for his legs. His eyes never left Starricks. Jacob pressed his lips into a thin line to avoid the soft moan creeping up his throat when the long fingers wandered under his chin. Almost tenderly was the touch, enough to make the heat wash all over him.

"Please, I'm thirsty. Please give me something to drink," Jacob pleaded through heavy breathing, body hot and cold. Something inside him was screaming at him to stop, but his throat was too hoarse to let it out. At least that is what he told himself when he forced down the voice.

"You want it so badly? Well, here you go." Starrick hadn't even finished speaking as he already tilted the glass over Jacobs head. The wine was warm against his skin. Most of it got stuck in his hair, the rest leaving red streaks on his face and neck. A few drops landed on his hands. The smell of alcohol drowned him and he wished it would fill his lungs until he couldn't take it anymore.

"The great assassin Jacob Frye, kneeling in front of the man he swore to kill. You tried to make your name known, but you failed. How pitiful." Starricks words were louder than the voice telling Jacob to fight. But he was frozen in his miserable state. Only the hand against his jaw again made him turn his head, pressuring fingers making him look up at the hunter again.

How long was the mouse still able to believe it can flee?

"I didn't expect anything more. A big mouth, but nothing behind," Starrick growled, moving his lips exaggerating to really emphasize his words. Jacob didn't knew what to say. It was getting harder to lie. Maybe he was right. He was weak. He said he could do everything, but just like Evie said, he was rash. All just a big ego.

"You've already fallen for me," Starrick continued a lot calmer and quieter, moving down to really look at the assassin. He could feel his prisoner swallowing as the long fingers brought him closer.

There was nothing to say, nothing he could do. This was the truth and Jacob could only lean into the touch.

But Starrick pulled away, standing up again, but never taking his hand away from Jacobs throat. A never ending threat. Or rather a promise. Jacob stopped minding the touch and the mouse started to enjoy the game, its inability to escape the claws digging into soft flesh. He liked the way Starrick was starring, like he wanted to devour the man piece by piece. Enjoying the meal slowly with a glass full of wine.

"Yes...I give up...please-" Jacob moved forward despite the grip on his throat, chocking out the words "-please kiss me again!"

He wanted it. The cats teeth all over him, biting and eating at his flesh. He wanted to be swallowed by the abyss with fangs.

Starrick was taken back by the sudden pleads, but kept calm and instead laughed at the begging. The whine escaping Jacobs throat was ignored when the templar pulled back his hand and turned to walk over to a big, elegantly decorated wardrobe. This time Jacob was the surprised one, eyes wide as they starred at the belt.

"You want me to kiss you again? What happened to your feelings for this policeman? Or your pride?" Starrick asked indifferently, knowing the answer fully well. His jacket was dropped onto the bed and for a long agonizing moment he just walked around the assassin. Just observing. Slim, black leather was dragged over the exposed skin. Chest, arms and shoulders, stopping at the back.

"Just enjoy that you broke me," Jacob breathed shakily with the feeling left where the leather had touched him. Of course he hated this, his weakness, the sudden desire burning him up. Like prey baited with food. Now he was just waiting for the cat to sink its teeth into his neck.

"Jacob," such a tender tone,"I knew I would break you someday. You belong to me now. My dog and a dog needs training. Lean over and eyes to the floor."

Even the instructions were spoken so mellow and Jacob obeyed against invisible chains telling him to do anything, but that. He was at least strong enough to break them and dropped his gaze to the blue underneath him.

"This is for the attempted murder of Pearl." The words had barely registered when Jacob felt a harsh hit against his back. All air caught in his throat and only a surpised gasp pushed through. He kept his head down, the surprise holding him back from reacting correctly.

Another hit. The belt left streaks of scorching pain. After the tenth he could feel something running down over his trembling skin, mixing with sweat. Just the feel brought back the iron taste on his tongue.

"Are you used to pain? You're taking this really well," Starrick commented, almost impressed. Jacob only gave a small nod, too my inappropiate responses stuck in his throat.

"I wonder if you can take a pain different to this." His whispers reached Jacobs ears over the sound of the belt dropping onto the bed, joining the jacket on the lavender sheets. The foot pressing against his wounded back startled him and he had to take being pushed down further against the floor. It strained his assaulted skin.

"What do you mean?" Jacob finally got out, looking up at Starrick over his shoulder as best as he could in his position. The adressed stayed silent and just kneeled behind him. His hands dropped onto Jacobs hips, pulling his covered ass higher. Slowly the unspoken answer sank in.

"No...wait!" Jacob struggled against the grip on his hips, his fruitless tries only making the sharp nails dig deeper into his flesh. He twisted until Starrick let go, groaning at the feeling of carpet against his back. Starrick growled, angry and animalistic. Fear shook Jacobs body and he didn't try again when hands, that had become too familiar, grabbed his legs. He was pulled again, groaning just more in pain at the blue material scratching against the burning marks. Not that he had much time to concentrate on the pain, not with his underwear being pulled off, exposing the last bit of skin to the templar.

"I do what I want. Get it in your head," Starrick growled through gritted teeth and forced Jacobs legs apart. His eyes were different this time as he observed the body laying still. Hungry, greedy for the taste.

His left hand still held up Jacobs left leg high, his right hand dropped the other around his waist. The free fingers wandered curiously over the quivering thigh, closer and closer to Jacobs half hard erection, just to pass it by and instead explore the strong abs. He stopped at the heaving chest.

"Interesting tattoos. What is the meaning of this one?" Starrick questioned, hand running back down when Jacob only shook his head. He couldn't think right now, all he knew forgotten between the anger boiling in his guts and the pleasure crawling deep into his bones.

Embarassment was just another thing he felt in his defeat. He dropped an arm over his face, hiding his tear filled eyes. Soft moans threatened to escape him as the fingers curled around his dick, stroking so painfully slow. Quickly they roamed lower and the held back noises ended up loud and clear in the open parallel to a finger intruding into his hole. The second finger made him shiver and buck his hips against the obtrusive touch. More soft moans dripped over his lips.

"How does it feel? Going against everything you known before, giving yourself to a man you hate?" Starrick asked, adding a third finger, rubbing dry against the hot insides around them. Pain was radiating from the stretched muscle, turning moans into choked crys.

"I hate it...I hate it so much..." Jacob breathed. Starrick pulled back his fingers in response, eliciting a disappointed sigh from the one underneath him.

"Yet, you seem to enjoy this. Begging me for more and moaning like some cheap whore," Starrick laughed, running his fingers over the others hard cock. Heat tingled on Jacobs cheeks, all the blood flowing into the wrong places, he couldn't deny Starricks words. His only response was another moan.

"Of course I can give you what you want," he continued, slowly opening his pants and dropping them just low enough to expose his own hard dick. Jacob swallowed at the sight, unable to take off his eyes off the mans length. Dark hair curled around it like a frame around a piece of art.

Starrick positioned himself between Jacobs strong thighs, clawing into the tender flesh to have something to hold onto. Pain shook through Jacobs body like thunder when he pushed in, too slow, relishing in the assassins pained groans. Almost as if trying to calm a lover he leaned down and placed another too tender kiss on the quivering lips.

This time the kiss got deeper, more intense as Starrick pulled out almost completely before snapping back into the tight heat. Tongue against tongue, teeth biting at red flesh. It started to feel more like a feral fight between animals. Including claws scratching and tearing already abused skin.

Both gasped for air when Starrick pulled back, sweat running between their pressed together skin and just the sound of sweet pleasured noises rushing like white noise through Jacobs ears. He couldn't say when the pain had started to turn into pleasure, eliciting soft moans with every thrust inside him.

The pounding was getting faster, losing all rythm and just loosely pushing in again and again. Starricks face twisted into something more strained, but the hunger remained inside his dark eyes watching every little twitch in Jacobs muscles. Enjoying every little sound.

"I-I'm clo-oose-" Jacob panted, gripping tight onto the other mans arms and threatening to rip the expensive cloth. He choked on the moan rumbling in his throat, a white haze blurring his vision when he came. The sticky substance sprayed over his stomach, only adding to the blinding heat crawling all over his body.

Starrick groaned as the hole tightened around him, slowing his thrusts. Shallow, teasing movements were all that was left as his own orgasm splattered the warm walls around his dick. Catching his breath he dropped his head on Jacobs chest, fingers running so gently over the deep red marks still left on the assassins thighs.

Starrick pulled out as he composed himself again, but Jacob could only sigh at the sudden emptiness. A numbness had started to spread through his abdomen. Pain and pleasure had blurred into one feel, seeping poisonous through his flesh and bones. He hoped that poison kills him fast enough to avoid losing the last bit of dignity still grabbing onto life.

"You're too good," Starrick said. His words like needles adding to the venomous sensation. Jacob couldn't open his eyes to glare at the man. There was no strength left. Of course the cat was proud in its succesful hunt and ready to show off the spoils.

Something dropped to the floor next to him, familiar texture brushing his arm. Jacob groaned and rolled onto his side, blinking through a curtain of tears to see his only piece of clothing.

"Put it back on." All inside Jacob was resisting obeying the order, except this one small part ashamed of being so exposed. And he listened to the shame. Pain rushed back up his spine when he rolled back on his back and the carpet brushed against torn skin again. He ignored it and obeyed.

Slowly he lifted himself up. He was still shaking, not sure from what. The pain? The fear? Maybe his orgasm? Was it important? He wished he could stop it. Wished he could stop feeling so used. Forget how he was used. At least that was the right thing to feel. But his body was betraying him, felt all wrong under the cats gluttonous gaze.

The templar had broken him. So easily. Too easily.

Maybe it was the desperation making him fall for Starrick like a naive young girl. No, he can't feel that way. Not that, not for Starrick.

And there it was again, clawing at the backdoor in his mind and crying to be let in. This small hope, a continues lie, too easy to tell himself. Freddy and Evie will get him out. All he had was to endure and wait. While lying and lying and-

"Even when you say I broke you, there is still this...glow in your eyes. You really think your sister will come and help you, huh?" Jacob jerked back. He hadn't even noticed how he was looking at Starrick, lost in thoughts and a dream world he was building with denial. But he did notice the dagger in the mans hand, the blade gleaming menacingly against the candles light.

"She will." Confidence dripping in his shaky voice. All nothing but a farce. The edges of Starricks mouth twitched, but he held back a smile.

"Of course. If she finds out where you are, but she won't."

"Frederick will tell her," Jacob growled. Who was he trying to convince? Himself above everyone else.

"You really think that?" No.

"Yes!" The dream was crumbling.

"You really think I just let him go? You think I'm satisfied with empty words promising to keep quiet?" Starrick took a step forward, lips curled into a mocking smile. The walls collapsed around Jacob and revealed the darkness that had been there the whole time. Something was stirring deep inside his guts, despair and denial clashing.

When Starrick raised his hand the candle flame lightened up the sharp metal in red. Too much red. Blood, tricklin thick from the edge. Underneath him the ground gave in to the abyss sharp bites. All the heat dropped from his face, leaving only pale cold. 

"No...you're lying..." he breathed through gritted teeth.

"I didn't even give him a chance to flee or fight. Truly a tragic tale of love," Starrick went on, prowling around Jacob with eyes observing his face carefully. A new expression, twisted with disbelief. Breath heavy, invisible noose tight around his throat, keeping in all he wanted to scream at the man in front.

"You will regret that..." he ended up croaking. All the sorrow and fear of the beast contorted into blinding rage. The last bit of ambition still pounding through his veins was enough to fuel his energy. Starrick dodged the fist, smiling as he watched the oh so great assassin stumble on weak legs.

"You've already lost. If you just give up-" He dodged again, too easy "-I will be nice," he finished. Jacob barked at him to shut up, but his vision began to blur. Pain strained every muscle and only the anger kept up him up on his feet.

"You're just making it more difficult for both of us," Starrick continued. Another feeble hit easily dodged, this time Starrick took the opportunity and striked right in Jacobs stomach. It was the last bit of pain he needed to finally slumb back to the ground. He barely felt the impact. Mind too clouded with too many thoughts. He couldn't think, couldn't place them, unable to concentrate on just one. And then there was nothing when he felt Starricks shoe against the same low spot again. And again. And again.

"Do you have enough?" Starrick leered, calm and collected like it was nothing while Jacob was heaving underneath him. Trying to stand up was useless. The perfect polished shoe always pushing him back down. He stopped when the pain became too much and black spots danced in his vision. His breathing didn't calm and his throat burned in protest against it.

"All my enemies fall one way or another. They all regret going against me." Threatening words, a promise and truth. Starrick pulled Jacob back on his knees, ignoring the pained groans. With one hand he kept hold of his messy hair, tilting his head back to make Jacob meet his eyes.

"This your greatest defeat. One that will make your friends and allies remember you for a long time. Unfortunately, you will never become the hero you expected to be," Starrick uttered, drawling out the words and letting them melt on his tongue like chocolate. He came down to eye level, one knee steadying him on Jacobs legs. His hand stroked through the brown strands, still stained with bittersweet smelling wine, caressing the sides of the assassins frowning face and stopping only to curl tightly around his jaw.

"No, you're the one who will be mocked for losing in the stories to be told. As the dog of the man who became the most powerful person in the world," he added in a hushed voice, hunting a shiver down Jacobs spine deep down into his toes.

"Of course I have to make sure you remain my loyal dog. I have to make sure you can't run away," he continued, louder and more prominent. Jacob didn't respond, just starred back with eerie anticipation. It seemed to only grow into uncanny excitement when Starrick raised his hand with the dagger again, scaring himself more than the sharp weapon shining deep red. With how close it ended up to his mouth, the smell of blood was biting and too real.

"Lick it. I want it clean for what comes next," Starrick demanded. He put some pressure against Jacobs cheeks to guide him into obeying, watching in faint satisfaction the tongue snaking out. Jacobs expression twisted in disgust at the iron taste filling his mouth too quickly. Still, he silently endured the way the dagger was being wiped against his tongue until the metal was only shining silver.

"Remember that taste, it's the last thing you will ever taste again from your lover." The words only fueled the need to throw up deep in Jacobs guts. All ability to lie was gone, swallowed by the darkness. And he was next. Oh, how he was yearning for its cold embrace.

But that was a desire left behind when the sharp tip of the dagger reappeared before his eyes. The left eye to be exact.

"It's probably difficult to climb with only one eye, don't you agree?" Starrick questioned, raising in eyebrow expectantly. But he didn't give Jacob time to answer.

His scream filled the room when the blade pierced into his eye. Scarlet washed his vision until only a familiar darkness remained on one side. The scream faded into begging and the begging into body shaking sobs. The pain was too much, pounding deep into his skull. Not enough to numb any feeling though.

"Now, you should take a bath again." Starrick pulled the dagger back. Warm blood ran down Jacobs left cheek, the other coated with tears. Instinctively he covered the gushing wound with a hand, unable to close the eye without making it more painful.

"And a doctor should take a look at that. Just to avoid you bleeding out." Pride and twisted satisfaction laced Starricks words. 

Jacob couldn't get out one word. He could only give into the beasts fangs sinking deep inside his neck, finally swallowing him whole.


End file.
